


花粉症

by sendmedowntotheriver



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmedowntotheriver/pseuds/sendmedowntotheriver
Summary: 一点ooc傻白甜，主要是傻，真的很傻





	花粉症

Vulko打了一上午喷嚏。一个接一个，像射水鱼吐出一串水珠，接连不断。

Orm好奇地盯着他，“这是什么？”

“是花粉症，”Vulko并不抬头看他，又抽出一张纸巾来擤鼻涕，脚边的垃圾桶里已经堆满了纸团，“在陆地人中间很常见。有些人是因为花粉，有些人是因为别的。春天到了。”

“可你又不是陆地人。”

“海底人在陆地上生活，总得付出点代价。”Vulko的鼻尖红通通的。

Orm还从没打过喷嚏，也感受不到花粉的存在。他觉得天气很好，窗户外头天空蓝得像雄性远海梭子蟹的腿，风吹进来不冷不热，一切都让人满意。但Vulko看起来不打算出门，他坐在桌边埋着头看书，已经用掉半盒纸巾。

Orm坐在他对面，只好也看书。书里写着：趁三月里，当海蓝色的鸟/在光秃的灌木丛间飞掠。他每看几页就抬头看看窗外，再看看Vulko。这是他在岸上的第一个春天，今天是开春以来第一个晴天，整天窝在房间里听起来非常浪费。

他托着下巴趴在桌边。“你之前答应过，和我去看花。”

Vulko终于把书放下，看向Orm，“你知道花粉症这个词的意思吗？意思是对花粉过敏，而花粉一般来说，和花联系在一起。”

Orm睁大了眼，指着Vulko的脸，“你哭了？”

他前谋士的眼睛带着血丝，眼周肿起发红，最要紧的是眼眶里明显是湿的，下眼睑上积着薄薄一层透明液体。Vulko吸了吸鼻子，“严格说来，确实是的。”

Orm上身前倾，越过桌子的阻隔，凑近了审视，像在研读一份复杂的作战计划。

Vulko被盯得发毛，但假装镇静。“有什么问题？”

下一秒他不得不闭上了眼睛，不是主观意愿，是生理反应。因为有什么湿热柔软的东西抵在他眼角，一副不由分说要再往里探探的架势。他本能地皱起了眉。

Orm的舌尖在Vulko泪腺附近徘徊了一会儿，轻轻舔了一下。“尝起来没什么特别。不是说眼泪是咸的吗？”

“太少了。不过我们晚上可以吃洋葱，你来做，尝尝自己的眼泪。”Vulko睁开眼，用力眨了两下。

Orm没有拉开距离的意思，视线的聚焦点在Vulko脸上来回移动。“我猜你也没尝过。”他听起来几乎算得上愉快。他伸出右手，拇指压在Vulko的颧骨上，指腹微微用力，沿着凸起的骨骼形状移动，食指指尖则落在耳后，细细磨蹭着那一小片皮肤。在头发的长期遮掩下，那片皮肤始终保持着隐秘的温暖，像个铺好的被窝，总吸引Orm用手指或者唇舌去探索。Vulko下意识地吞咽了一下，把头靠过来，脸颊贴住Orm的掌心，交付出一部分重量。

看来多少还是有了点默契。Orm靠得更近，他们的鼻尖碰在一起，迅速分开，下一秒又碰在一起，相互抵着变了形，像对犹疑不决的地下情人，试探数次才相拥。由于呼吸不便，Vulko微张着嘴，喘气声比往常重得多。“你能尝出你的眼泪吗？”Orm的说话声很轻，呼出的气息在两人之间狭小的空当里震荡。他的嘴唇压上了Vulko的，舌尖探进去时没遇到任何阻碍。尝起来像块融化的冰激凌。他从Vulko的舌下搅过，两片肌肉缠在一起发出清晰的液体声响，这让Vulko忍不住退了一下，但被一只手扣住了脑后。Orm舔过Vulko的牙龈侧面，又后撤一些，像是玩耍一样，不紧不慢地用舌尖顶弄起Vulko的上颚，从挨着上排牙齿的坚硬部分向深处滑动，一直戳到柔软的喉咙附近。

下一刻Orm被坚决地推开了。他有点懵，看Vulko费力地呼吸。“怎么……我以为从亚特兰蒂斯人的普遍耗氧量来看，短时间内没法呼吸不至于这么快缺氧。在陆地上几个月就退化了？”

Vulko一只手还推在Orm的肩上，根本没空说话。他低着头，闭着眼，像在等待什么，喘气的幅度很大，胸腔起伏明显。几秒之后他成功打了个喷嚏，手跟着使力，重重地攥了Orm的肩膀一下。

Orm瞪着他，好一会儿，嘴角忍不住颤动起来。他知道自己眼睛旁边的细纹已经完全暴露了，不过依然压着笑，“只是一滴眼泪，而且我很怀疑到你嘴里还剩多少。刺激性这么强吗？”

Vulko懒得看他，或是出于别的理由不想看他，“除了尝眼泪，你还应该试试鼻塞的时候用力舔自己的上颚。”说话带着浓重的鼻音。他又抽出张纸巾，擦拭眼角刚被挤出来的泪水。

Orm不再掩饰，笑了起来，不过没怎么出声。笑声被含着，在头脑当中转圈，像海蓝色的鸟在空中盘旋。他忍不住帮Vulko整理了一下依然被束着但完全不整齐的头发，把滑到耳边的往后拢一拢，顺便用指节蹭了蹭耳后温暖的皮肤，换来Vulko抬起头的一瞥。也许春天的温度就和这差不多，他想着。

他起身，去倒茶水。刚才亲吻时，他发现Vulko的嘴唇有点干，可能是用嘴呼吸的结果。

能偶尔看到Vulko狼狈的样子挺让人满意，不过……出门看花的事可以再等等，起码等他查一查花粉症的缓解方法。如果实在不行，也不一定非要在这个季节看花。天和浅海一样蓝的日子不止今天，每天都有花在开，只是品种不同。

◆

第二年初春的一个早晨，Orm和Vulko对坐在桌边，守着同一盒纸巾。

“为什么？去年我明明没事。我甚至昨晚还没事。”Orm瓮声瓮气，边问边揉眼睛。

“花粉症就和象海豹差不多。一处海滩一开始平安无事，但说不定从哪天起，一旦被象海豹选为生产地点，就再也摆脱不掉了，它们年年回来。每次季节过了，你看着它们回到海里，可你知道下一年春天还要再见面。”

“那还是花粉症更讨厌，毕竟没法像对象海豹一样，照着它的鼻子狠狠揍一拳。”

Vulko没空接话，打了个夸张的喷嚏。仿佛受到感染，Orm也回了一个。

“这样下去不行，”Orm站起来，套上原本搭在椅背的外套，从抽屉里找出一次性口罩戴上，“我去买点抗过敏药，你去年吃的那种，或者起码买点喷雾剂。过几天Arthur要过来，我可不想给他添上新笑料。”

他拿了钱包和钥匙，快要走到门口又折返回来，把口罩扯开，俯下身在Vulko嘴角亲了一下。

Vulko抬眼看他，眼眶依旧明显发红。“这回倒是干脆？”

“不急在这一次。”Orm耸耸肩，重新戴好口罩。

**Author's Note:**

> 一边打喷嚏一边造了个雷


End file.
